<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Derivative by althoughtheuniverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151089">Derivative</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/althoughtheuniverse/pseuds/althoughtheuniverse'>althoughtheuniverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad choice [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Squips (Be More Chill), Bad Boy Michael, Christine Canigula &amp; Jeremy Heere Friendship, F/F, Happy Ending, M/M, Michael Mell &amp; Chloe Valentine Friendship, Tears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/althoughtheuniverse/pseuds/althoughtheuniverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s up with you Jere? You’ve been acting weird these last couple days,” Michael’s eyes displayed concern.</p><p>Jeremy said nothing, just shrugged and withstood the urge to break the eye contact.</p><p>“Come on babe, I know something’s bothering you. Or is someone bothering you? Say the word and I’ll have Rich take care of it,” the look of worry was replaced by cold, determined eyes.</p><p>Jeremy sighed.</p><p>“See, that’s the problem,” there it was. No taking it back now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad choice [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. See, that's the problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and welcome!<br/>This is a continuation of my story "Bad choice", although it can be read seperately (I guess).<br/>There are mentions of slapping someone on the cheek and smoking, nothing graphic though.<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„You weren’t at lunch today,” it was a fact, not a question.</p><p>Jeremy took a moment to think, eyes observing the floor, not quite sure if he wanted to react at all. It had been a month since that fateful evening at Milton’s and here he was, sitting in Michael’s - his boyfriend’s - basement playing videogames.</p><p>A screeching sound came from the TV, Jeremy’s character dying just seconds after, and the boy lowered his controller, resting it in his lap. His eyes were still trained on the ground, thoughts racing.</p><p>Michael’s hand on his shoulder made him leave his own head and face the boy in front of him.</p><p>“What’s up with you Jere? You’ve been acting weird these last couple days,” Michael’s eyes displayed concern.</p><p>Jeremy said nothing, just shrugged and withstood the urge to break the eye contact.</p><p>“Come on babe, I know something’s bothering you. Or is someone bothering you? Say the word and I’ll have Rich take care of it,” the look of worry was replaced by cold, determined eyes.</p><p>Jeremy sighed.</p><p>“See, that’s the problem,” there it was. No taking it back now.</p><p>“You’re this caring, gentle, Disney-loving, adorable and incredible boyfriend when we’re alone - and everywhere else? You are just this cool dude. This different version of yourself. I don’t like it. I can’t stand it when the girls say this really mean stuff about everyone and you just sit there and laugh. I hate how you think you can solve every problem by having Rich beat the shit out of it. Sometimes, I have the feeling, that I don’t even know you.”</p><p>Silence. None of the boys spoke after Jeremy’s ramble had died down. Michael just sat there, in his beanbag, a look of confusion and hurt written all over his face.</p><p>“Don’t get me wrong, I like when you convince me to skip a class and go on an impromptu date, it’s exciting and kind of hot, but nearly everything else…I just don’t get why you can’t be yourself all the time. You’re one of the most popular guys at school, you can do whatever you want. And not just you, it’s the whole group! Rich is such a nice guy when we hang out at his place, but literally everywhere else he becomes this overly confident guy and bullies anyone he can find. Or take the girls! They know so many things, are interested in such a big variety of topics and still, they present themselves as dumb blondes most of the time. And Jake’s the worst- do you know how many people look up to him because he’s good at literally every sport? But instead of setting an example he just stands by and watches. So many guys aspire to be like him but all they see is how it’s okay to let bullying happen and maybe even encourage your so called friends to take it further,” Jeremy didn’t know how he got to this point, but his voice was no longer calm. It portrayed the anger he had so carefully stowed away for the past weeks.</p><p>It wasn’t the first time he had these thoughts about the popular kids - if you asked Christine, she could probably name multiple occasions where Jeremy had ranted for hours on end about how the group increased the need for status and popularity at their school. He knew that they, on the other hand, were the reason why being gay or identifying with any other kind of sexual or romantic preference wasn’t an issue anymore. But while they did normalize those differences, they had also created new ones.</p><p>They held influence over everybody, students, teachers- if you were on their good side and needed help, Jenna could probably pull some strings or release some gossip and Chloe and Brooke had blackmail on mostly every person in school. The boys were known to get more physical; most of the time it was Rich who landed the punches in the end but neither Michael nor Jake were shy to push someone out of the way when they felt it was necessary.</p><p>“Those ‘dumb blondes’ are my friends. So are Rich and Jake. I won’t change that,” Michael’s jaw was clenched and the calmness in his voice sounded forced.</p><p>“Michael, I didn’t…- ” Jeremy began.<br/>
“You what Jeremy? You didn’t mean it? Yeah you did. We both know it,” Michael huffed, his voice conveying a forced indifference.</p><p>For a brief moment there was silence again, but Jeremy felt his insides churn. Rage settled in his stomach and threatened to take over, but he forced himself to keep calm.</p><p>“Okay, I did, I won’t deny it, but please Michael, think about it. Why can’t you just be yourselves at school? Why do you have to put on an act?” Jeremy was desperate now, he wanted Michael to understand.</p><p>“You don’t get it Jeremy. They have my back whenever I’m in trouble. They helped me get to where I am now. They’ve been by my side for years! Don’t talk about them like you know them when you’ve been around for what? A month? You know nothing about them,” Michael spat out the last words and Jeremy flinched at his boyfriend’s cold demeanor.</p><p>“You’ve been a nobody before we picked you up. You and Christine, a boring high school boy and his overly enthusiastic drama-kid friend- maybe go back to dating Christine if you think me and my friends are just a bunch of bullies. It’s not just sunshine and rainbows Jeremiah, this is life, life follows rules and in high school the rules are simple: be the bully or get bullied. Be popular and have the best four years of your life or be a loser and lead a miserable life, hoping to be cool in college or whatever,” Michael’s eyes were cold, his voice hard and laced with venom.</p><p>Jeremy was speechless- who did Michael think he was?!</p><p>Wordlessly, Jeremy threw the controller to the ground and got up. He shook his head as if to startle himself out of the shock he was in and pried his gaze away from Michael.</p><p>He picked up his backpack, paused for a second before shaking his head again and heading towards the door.</p><p>“Jere! Jeremy, wait! That came out wrong, I’m…- ”<br/>
“Save it. You said it yourself, don’t pretend you didn’t mean it. I don’t need your pity. I was pretty content before we started hanging out. I’ll just go back to my life and you can live yours, have a nice day Michael,” Jeremy wondered how he managed to remain calm and actually say all these things.</p><p>He didn’t waste time on waiting for Michael to respond, he turned away, walked up the stairs and out of the house.</p><p>His legs gave out the moment he rounded the corner of Michael’s street and he immediately felt hot tears stream down his face. Great.</p><p>Without another thought he pulled out his phone and called the first number that came to mind.</p><p>“Christine, can you pick me up?”</p><p>-</p><p>“Mike my buddy, how’s life?” Rich’s grin was audible, and he opted to slam one of his hands down on Michael’s back.</p><p>The boy in question huffed before gathering his belongings, leaving the cafeteria in a hurry.</p><p>“Did I do something wrong?” Rich sat down slowly a questioning look on his face. The girls just shrugged, but Chloe looked worried.<br/>
“He’s been like that the whole day. We had chemistry this morning and he didn’t even try to pay attention. Got called out by Mr. Kulitz three times and nearly earned detention for it,” she explained.</p><p>In that moment Jake reached their table, plopping down gracefully next to Rich, kissing him on the cheek and starting to eat his sandwich.</p><p>“You alright, Babe?” he asked, still chewing the first bite.<br/>
“Mikey’s been acting weird. Left the cafeteria when I asked about his day,” Rich shrugged.</p><p>Jake swallowed and nodded knowingly.<br/>
“I’m surprised he’s even here today,” he sighed.</p><p>“What do you mean you’re surprised he’s here? What did we miss?” Jenna chimed in.<br/>
“He didn’t tell you,” it wasn’t a question, but the others still shook their heads.</p><p>Jake let out another sigh, glancing around the cafeteria before focusing back on their group.<br/>
“Jeremy broke up with him on Friday. He’s been kind of pissed ever since- not that I blame him,” he announced eventually.</p><p>The girls looked shocked.</p><p>“I’m gonna kill him. That little shit!” Rich borderline growled while he had a grim expression plastered on his face.<br/>
“I’ll help. Let’s take him down, back to where he belongs!” Chloe’s words were laced with venom, anger visible in her eyes.<br/>
“Guys chill, Mike’s got it,” Jake mused and extended one arm to wrap around his boyfriend’s waist.</p><p>The table fell silent. Jake let his gaze wander around the cafeteria, spotting Christine at a table with the other drama kids, which was weird, knowing how she normally inhabited one of the smaller tables in the back with Jeremy. Speaking of, Jeremy was nowhere to be seen…</p><p>That explained why Christine was sitting with the drama kids. Of course, she could’ve just come to their table, Jake had grown quite fond of her over the last couple weeks. She was interesting and knew a lot of stuff about some of the most bizarre topics, but mostly she was a good person. Her words were always genuine, never did she seem insincere in her actions. Jake admired that trait about her, he always felt like acting out a play when he walked down the hallways. A play. Christine must’ve really left an impression- even more than he’d believed.</p><p>“Jake?” it was Rich’s voice that startled him out of his head.<br/>
“Hm? What’s up?” he replied, eyeing his boyfriend who was gesturing at something behind him.</p><p>As Jake turned around, he caught sight of Christine, standing in the middle of the cafeteria, hands on her hips, looking up at Michael who seemed startled, hands held up in defense.</p><p>“I don’t care if you are the freaking President of the United States, you do not get to drag him through the mud like that, you understand me? I gave you a chance Mell, because Jeremy begged me to and told me how you are such an incredible guy- clearly, he was wrong! I can’t even tell you how much I despise you right now! Your whole bad guy vibe? It’s embarrassing! Seriously, I don’t get why everyone thinks you’re oh so great- but it’s your decision so I’m not one to judge. What I do know is that you need to make things right, I’m not going to stand by and watch as you popular kids destroy Jeremy’s good reputation by calling him a ‘gold digger’ and portraying him as someone he is not!” the girl was fuming, her voice clearly audible throughout the cafeteria.</p><p>Everyone’s attention was on the two in the middle, no one moved until Rich sprung up from his place next to Jake and stomped over to the pair.</p><p>“Who do you think you are? I could…-” Michael silenced Rich with a curt wave of his hand and the shorter boy froze in place.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I never called him anything. But if someone thought that’s the right term for what he did, then they are not wrong,” Michael stated, his face emotionless, voice unimpressed.</p><p>A loud bang echoed through the cafeteria, as Christine delivered a hard slap on Michael’s right cheek.</p><p>“You disgust me Michael Mell,” the girl said in a low voice before she turned on her heel, picked up her backpack and left the cafeteria.</p><p>A deafening silence took her place and all around the room Jake saw stunned expressions, no one really believing what they had just witnessed. Though the moment seemed to stretch forever, it wasn’t a full minute until the usual chatter started up again, everybody discussing the most recent events.</p><p>Michael stalked over to their table his movements followed by every eye in the room.</p><p>“You okay man?” Rich began, as Michael reached him. The taller boy shot him an annoyed glance but otherwise stayed silent as they walked side by side the rest of the way.</p><p>Chloe was next to Michael in an instant as the boy sat down, carding her hand through his hair and whispering something into his ear to which he nodded. She got up and extended her hand for him to take, but he shook his head.<br/>
“Give me a minute to explain?” Michael looked up and motioned for her to sit down again.</p><p>“Okay,” Michael began just after Chloe started comforting him again, one hand resting on his back, the other holding the boy’s hand.<br/>
“It’s true, Jeremy and I had fight on Friday, I think we broke up, but really I don’t know a damn thing about anything. He said some…hurtful words. They were the truth, but I didn’t want to hear them, so I shut him down with even worse things. I told Jake some version of the truth when he asked and I’m sorry for lying and being an asshole all day. I didn’t plan for this to get out so soon and I definitely didn’t call him a ‘gold digger’, but who cares. Christine wasn’t entirely wrong for calling me out I guess,” he sighed and shook his head, his right cheek still a bit red.</p><p>“I did,” it was quiet, and Michael’s head shot up, looking over at Jenna who had a guilty expression on her face.<br/>
“I’m sorry Mike, when Jake told us that Jeremy broke up with you, I thought it’d help if I spread the word now instead of waiting for him to call you out or something. I was angry and didn’t think it through. I’m sorry, it wasn’t my place to tell and especially, to use those words,” the girl looked at Michael.</p><p>“It’s fine Jenna, thanks for trying to help, I guess that’s a mess I have to clean up by myself,” Michael responded, a sadness audible in his voice.<br/>
“My offer still stands,” Chloe intercepted.<br/>
“Yeah, let’s do that, I’d like that,” Michael smiled at her weakly and nodded.</p><p>They both got up, Chloe leaning over to Brooke and pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s nose before grabbing Michael’s hand.<br/>
“We’ll meet you guys at Milton’s tonight. If anything happens, you know where to find us,” she announced before dragging Michael out of the cafeteria, leaving the rest of the group to themselves.</p><p>“They’re gonna smoke again, right?” Brooke piped up.<br/>
Jake just nodded, knowing how much Brooke hated it when her girlfriend smelled of weed. He also knew that Chloe and Michael’s friendship was special, and that smoking weed together was their version of a heart to heart. Viewing the events of the day, that seemed desperately needed.</p><p>-</p><p>“You did not!” Jeremy exclaimed as Christine put her backpack next to his desk and placed herself on his bed a moment later.<br/>
“I did and I’d do it again in a heartbeat,” the girl seemed proud, a fierceness in her eyes that Jeremy recognized from when she was playing a role in one of the school plays.<br/>
“I love you Christine, you’re amazing,” he looked at her sincerely and took one of her hands in his own.</p><p>Christine just chuckled and squeezed Jeremy’s hand affectionately.</p><p>“Too bad I wasn’t there. I mean, I’m glad that dad let me stay home today…” Jeremy begun.<br/>
“I get it Jere, don’t worry, I’m sure someone - most likely Jenna - has filmed the whole thing. It’s just a matter of time until it’s all over social media- I’ll probably have to hide in the auditorium during lunch from now on, but it was worth it. Seriously, those people think they can get away with everything!” Christine had become very passionate about the whole topic ever since Jeremy and Michael had started dating, so this was no exception.</p><p>“We can eat lunch together…though I’m sorry to have dragged you into this. As much as I love you, you don’t deserve this,” Jeremy sighed.<br/>
“You’re my best friend Jeremy, don’t feel bad for something you had no control over. It’s not your fault that he is such a dick,” Christine gave his hand another squeeze.</p><p>Jeremy let out a laugh, it was rare to hear Christine swear. His laughter died however, when he remembered his conversation with Michael on Friday. The weekend hadn’t been good, staying over at Christine’s house until Saturday evening, a lot of crying and the strong urge to just go back to his boyfriend’s house and talk things over had been ever present.</p><p>This morning he just couldn’t get himself to leave his bed and he was eternally grateful that his dad hadn’t asked questions, but instead just called the school.</p><p>“You still miss him, don’t you? Even after everything he said?” Christine’s voice was quiet.</p><p>Jeremy could only nod, focusing his gaze on his hands, trying hard to hold back the tears that threatened to start pouring again.</p><p>“It’s been three days, of course I miss him. You never saw how he got when we were alone. He’s just-- I can’t explain it,” Jeremy managed to choke out before tears streamed down his cheeks and he started to sob quietly. “It-- It hurt so much when he told me how…how worthless I am.”</p><p>Christine’s arms were around him in an instant and he leaned onto her shoulder.<br/>
“You are not worthless Jeremy. And if he can’t see that, then he’s at loss,” the girl mumbled, gently stroking his hair.</p><p>Jeremy nodded against her shoulder.<br/>
After a few more minutes his sobs died down and he could begin to focus on his surroundings again.</p><p>“I mean, I knew it from the start, but he was so nice that evening and I just thought…you know,” his voice was raspy from crying.</p><p>Of course, Michael wasn’t going to change his life for someone like him. Maybe it had been a bad idea to go out with him after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Walk the talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second and therefore last chapter of this little series.<br/>I hope you had fun reading it.<br/>Have a great day!<br/>-Annie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, it’s decided then?” Chloe looked at him inquiringly.<br/>
Michael nodded. They were sitting on his porch, the blunt long forgotten in an ashtray nearby.</p>
<p>It had been hours since they left school and their high was wearing off quickly now. In two hours, they were expected to show up at Milton’s and Michael was fairly certain that he’d be able to drive until then.</p>
<p>Chloe was lounging on one of the large deck chairs, her eyes closed, face tilted up towards the sky to catch the last rays of sunshine. She looked pretty, with her hair curling softly around her shoulders, illuminated by the very last rays of sun. The smile on her lips genuine and pure.</p>
<p>They had talked a lot. Michael explaining how he’d d been offended when Jeremy accused him of all these things but ultimately realizing that it was just his heart not wanting to accept the truth. He knew that Jeremy had a point all along.</p>
<p>
  <em>“He’s not wrong, you know,” Chloe broke the silence and looked at him. “Sometimes I come home and feel like a weight is lifted from my chest. Like, we’re all putting on some act and to be honest, it’s kind of exhausting at times,” she shrugged and fiddled with a loose string on her top.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know, I get the feeling. ‘Course he’s right,” Michael mumbled, partly because he suddenly felt ashamed admitting it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thanks for defending us, though,” Chloe shot him an annoyed glance as Michael huffed, “even though what you said wasn’t very nice, I’m glad to know that we still stick together.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s us against the rest Chlo, always has been. I’d be nowhere without you and the others. We just overstepped a bit, let this whole popularity thing get in our heads. People aspire to be like me when I don’t even like myself most of the time. That’s just fucked up,” Michael ran his fingers through his hair, pushing some strands out of his eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Chloe just hummed in response, still basking in the evening sun.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He’s good for you Mikey, don’t let him get away,” Chloe’s voice was barely audible.<br/>
Michael felt his mouth go dry, Chloe normally wasn’t one for the touchy-feely stuff so moments like these were rare and they always hit something inside him that he couldn’t quite name.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t think he’ll talk to me again. I messed up big time,” Michael whispered, the words he’d said this previous Friday still present in his head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Chloe opened her eyes and sat up to turn towards him.<br/>
“We all did,” she nodded, “but one way or another, that boy is in love with you and I’m sure he’ll listen when you ask him to. Explain yourself, tell him what you told me and then show him that you actually walk the talk.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Walk the talk? Really Chlo?”, Michael grinned.<br/>
“Shut up Mell,” Chloe slapped his arm affectionately, “the high is talking.”<br/>
“Sure thing,” Michael’s smile grew wider and he leaned back in his own deck chair.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Chloe followed suit and they just sat there, enjoying each other’s company and watching as the sun set behind some houses.</em>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Jer, I’m sorry. Please let me explain.<br/>
Meet me by my car at lunch?<br/>
M.’</em>
</p>
<p>Jeremy stared at the piece of paper in his hand. It was an ugly shade of beige and crinkled at the edges. The writing stood out against its hideous background, a bright blue color forming the words in Michael’s neat handwriting.</p>
<p>He risked a glance over his shoulder, feeling like he was being watched, but the hall was empty. No wonder, he had a free period so most of the other students should be in their respective classes at the moment.</p>
<p>It was Friday, exactly one week since the disaster in Michael’s bedroom, exactly one week since Jeremy had heard from his ex-boyfriend and exactly one week in which he had to hold back tears whenever he saw the popular kids pass by.</p>
<p>Michael hadn’t been in school for the last few days, some said he’d skipped school with Chloe on Monday, but that was about all anybody knew about his whereabouts. Some believed he’d quit school altogether because of what happened with Christine but didn’t dare say it out loud, others simply thought he was demonstrating why everybody saw him as a bad boy - skipping school just for the purpose of skipping. </p>
<p>The rest of his clique had been acting shady without him: Rich was glued to Jake’s side, constantly touching or kissing his boyfriend, ignoring the rest of the students for the most part, Jenna hadn’t tweeted any new rumors, instead sticking to complaining about the school’s broken vending machine on the first floor. Jeremy had even witnessed Chloe lending Madeline one of her hair ties before PE on Wednesday.</p>
<p>And now he stood in front of his locker, holding a note from Michael in his hand.</p>
<p>He felt tears starting to well up and took a deep breath to force them back where they came from. Still, one stray tear made its way down his cheek and dropped onto the paper before he could stop it.</p>
<p>His thumb moved on its own accord, wiping the tear away and effectively erasing the ‘M’ in the process.</p>
<p>A strangled noise made its way up his throat and he darted into the nearest bathroom. It was as empty as the hall for which he was thankful.</p>
<p>With both his hands gripping tightly at one of the sinks and his head hung low, he tried to regain his composure. Breathing in and out, searching for some pattern he could follow. You were supposed to count, right? He started counting, not sure what he measured with the mumbled numbers or if they helped him in any way but eventually feeling himself become calmer.</p>
<p>After what felt like hours but were likely mere minutes, Jeremy glanced at the mirror. His hair was a mess, untamed curls fell in his face and a deep blush had settled on his cheeks. Dried tears were visible but on the bright side, there weren’t any fresh ones spilling from his eyes which he counted as a win.</p>
<p>This past week, his world had seemed to come to a halt, days blending into one another, a constant stream of the same routine. A routine he hadn’t changed since seventh grade and which now felt awfully off. They weren’t big changes, more like someone had moved every object in Jeremy’s life two inches to the left. It was familiar but somehow just wrong.</p>
<p>He felt the paper in his hand. Right, with one stupid little note his world had begun to spin again. Slowly and not as steady as before, still odd but catching speed the longer he traced the edges of the note with his fingers.</p>
<p>Jeremy shook his head at himself in the mirror, throwing some water ins his face and eventually leaving the bathroom. He had about twelve minutes left of this period and three more classes to sit through until lunch.</p>
<p>Until he would see Michael.</p>
<p>He sighed. It had never really been an option not to go. Ever since the note had fallen out of his locker, he’d known what to do.</p>
<p>“Better not tell Christine,” he muttered under his breath before he stuffed the note into the back pocket of his jeans and began his walk to the science wing.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“You’re here,” Michael seemed surprised and Jeremy chose a curt nod, not knowing what to say anyways.</p>
<p>They stood in silence for a moment, Michael nervously fidgeting with his car keys, eyes darting from Jeremy to the ground and back.</p>
<p>“I…We could--” Michael cleared his throat before continuing, “Would you like to get away from here? I could drive us somewhere nice, maybe getting some food?”</p>
<p>“This is not a date Michael, you made it very clear how you don’t really like to hang out with me so why the effort?” Jeremy crossed his arms in front of his chest, shooting Michael a challenging glance.<br/>
He hadn’t planned on acting so defensive, especially since his heart nearly leapt out of his chest from being near Michael again.</p>
<p>Michael winced at Jeremy’s words and his eyes conveyed guilt. His hands still messing with his keys relentlessly.</p>
<p>“Let’s just get this over with, alright? Say what you wanted to say, and we can both go back to what we were doing,” Jeremy feigned annoyance in an attempt to shut up his inner voice telling him to embrace Michael and kiss that pained look in his eyes away.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Jere,” Michael whispered, “Last week…I shouldn’t have said those things, I never wanted to hurt you, I got caught up in some stupid emotional wave and lashed out. I know saying that I didn’t mean any of it isn’t going to cut it because I did mean those words - but meaning them doesn’t make them true. They were a product of anger and defensiveness - anger which I should’ve taken out on myself rather than you and defensiveness because I knew deep down that you were right,” he took a deep breath, finally looking up at Jeremy, nervously adjusting his glasses with one hand.</p>
<p>“I don’t expect you to forgive me right away or maybe ever, but I want you to know how none of this is your fault and that you were and are right. We -- I’ve been hiding behind some empty words and an irrational fear of losing a part of me, when really, I’ve been losing myself all along. Those weeks with you were easy, you didn’t judge me for playing video games for hours on end or when I said something geeky and dumb. You laughed the loudest when I told a bad joke and were the first to ask how my day’s been when no one else really cared. It was easy being me when you were around, and I took you for granted far too soon when rather I should’ve shown you how special you are to me. So, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for making you feel like you had to deal with two different versions of me, I’m sorry for taking you for granted and I am really sorry for how I treated you last Friday,” Michael let out a deep breath and turned his face back to the concrete beneath their feet.</p>
<p>Jeremy was speechless.</p>
<p>That must’ve been the longest he had ever heard Michael talk. The sincerity in the other’s eyes while he was trying to explain himself. The constant fidgeting. He tried to take it all in, make sense of the situation, find something - anything - to respond with, but ultimately came up empty handed.</p>
<p>He took a step forward, pausing, before closing the gap between them and wrapping his arms around Michael. Said boy let out a surprised gasp but soon enough melted into the embrace, placing his arms around Jeremy’s waist carefully.</p>
<p>“I love you,” it was quiet, calm and Jeremy didn’t know where it came from, but it was true. All the tension and stress from the past week seemed to dissolve because he was back where he belonged. Back in Michael’s arms.</p>
<p>He heard a muffled sob and broke the embrace to look at Michael.</p>
<p>A few tears were streaming down the taller boy’s cheeks and a watery smile paired with hopeful eyes greeted Jeremy when he looked up.</p>
<p>Jeremy smiled softly, brushing away Michael’s tears with his thumbs. Michael laughed, a smile settling on his face as well, looking down at Jeremy with nothing but love in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Thank you for listening. I love you too,” the words were hushed, meant for Jeremy’s ears only.</p>
<p>Jeremy grabbed his hands, bringing the left one to his lips and pressing a tiny kiss to it. They both let out a little chuckle and continued to look at each other.</p>
<p>Still, Jeremy was the one to break away the eye contact, behind the genuine happiness he was feeling in that moment, he knew they had to address the elephant in the room.</p>
<p>“So, what’s happening to the two Michael’s now?”</p>
<p>Michael dropped his gaze, once again observing the floor. When he looked up again, his eyes held a determination, but Jeremy could feel the insecurity radiating from his boyfriend (?).</p>
<p> “I had a long talk with Chloe on Monday, turns out she wasn’t as fond of being a ‘dumb blonde’ - it’s okay, she says you’ve got a point there - as we all thought. She uhm…she actually was the one to encourage me to try and talk to you. Anyways, we decided to try and do better. No more putting on an act and especially no more bullying. Chloe and I…we were bullied quite a lot when we were younger. Something about how a girl and a boy can’t be friends. Same applies to Rich and Jenna. You probably don’t remember but back in ninth grade Rich burned down his house because some guy in our grade dared him to do it just to prove he wasn’t a coward. That was the point when Chloe decided to put an end to this, we worked out a plan to become popular and it worked. Don’t ask me how or why, but it only took us a few months to reach a point where we were respected enough to not care anymore. It only spiraled since then, having us become the very people we tried to get away from. It took someone like you for us to realize that,” the words nearly poured out of Michael and Jeremy suddenly became acutely aware of the fact, that the both of them were still standing in the middle of the student parking lot.</p>
<p>“You said something about getting out of here earlier. I think I’d like that,” Jeremy pressed a quick kiss to Michael’s cheek, prompting the taller to blush.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah that’d be nice. It’s kind of uhm…” Michael let his gaze wander over their surroundings and gestured to the school building.</p>
<p>Jeremy nodded, still smiling up at Michael. “I like it when you ramble, it’s nice to know that you trust me enough to share this stuff. And I’m proud that you’re willing to change things. I’d never ask you to change who you are, but since I met the real Michael behind all those stories, I knew that wasn’t who you are. And I like who you are.”</p>
<p>“There are stories about me?”</p>
<p>“That’s all you picked up from my speech?! I’m offended Mell,” Jeremy exclaimed, dramatically gasping and clutching his heart. Michael’s laugh reverberated in Jeremy’s chest as there was still very little space between them and he grinned widely.</p>
<p>“But yeah, there are stories about you. My personal favorite involves Christine and, if I’m recalling it correctly, it happened just this past Monday,” Jeremy’s grin went from happy to cheeky.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t remind me!” Michael shook his head but laughed.<br/>
“So, she really slapped you in front of everybody?” Jeremy knew the answer, but it was funny how Michael faltered, trying to uphold a grumpy façade.<br/>
“It hurt, you know,” Michael pouted.<br/>
“Oh, my poor baby, did Christine cause an ouchie?” Jeremy cooed, patting Michael’s right cheek softly.</p>
<p>Michael tried to shove Jeremy’s hand out of his face but couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore and ultimately refrained to let the smaller boy mock him.</p>
<p>Jeremy pressed a kiss to the ‘injured’ cheek and giggled adorably before taking Michael’s hand and tugging him towards his car.</p>
<p>“Come on Mr. Badboy, I was promised a fancy meal and some cuddles,” he exclaimed happily.<br/>
“Never Jer, never ever use that name again!” Michael scrunched his nose and opened the passenger door for Jeremy. “Please enter my humble vehicle my dear Sir.”</p>
<p>Jeremy couldn’t remember half the stupid banter that followed, but he was happy. Sitting next to Michael, humming along to whichever song was playing, his left hand intertwined with Michael’s right, casting a glance at the boy next to him from time to time, smiling whenever their gazes met.</p>
<p>This probably wasn’t a happily ever after, they still had a long way to go and this had certainly not been their last fight, but deep-down Jeremy knew they’d manage.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>